


It was one of those nights

by TeriyakiWritingDesk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Cyberpunk, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, First Meetings, Friendship, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriyakiWritingDesk/pseuds/TeriyakiWritingDesk
Summary: When everything becomes too much for him to handle, Technoblade goes out to calm himself down.But what will he find lurking in the city of dreams?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	It was one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me the one and only Teriyaki. This is a little teaser for something very big that I am working on. I thought about releasing a little sneak-peak so that you get a little idea of what's going to go down. This will be a very big story, so don't expect it to release soon. But stay tuned!

It was one of those nights, where the city was busy.

Techno blocked out all the sounds around him, keeping all of his focus to the road in front of him.

He rode his sleek black motorcycle down the busy streets of the city. The wind blew against him as he zoomed past the cars and the neon pink lights on the wheels made a pretty colour as they rapidly moved along with the bike. He could hear his breathing against the motorcycle helmet he wore over his head, thankful that he had an electric motorcycle with a soundless engine.

It was one of those nights, where everything was too much.

Sometimes his thoughts would catch up to him. The reality of his life overtaking his mind. It was always when he got back to his dorm, his day done, tasks finished. Only thing on his mind would be exhaustion, but then, the one thought that he dreaded would creep up on him. The little voice at the back of his mind whispering to him,

‘You’re a monster’

Techno loved going out into the city. He liked going on one of his motorcycles (usually his favorite, Carl), walking along the sidewalks, or even roof-to-roof parkouring. Going out by himself was a stress reliever, letting him be alone with his thoughts and exploring the many corners of this massive city.

The skyscrapers towered over him but he was too fast to notice. He didn’t have to care whether or not people looked at him weird or what they could be thinking about, because he would just zoom past them. Not having to worry about secrets felt like taking the huge weight that felt like bricks come off of his chest.

He felt like there were no constraints, nothing to be afraid of. More accurately, he could forget all the things he was afraid of. Because he was alone and free, nothing could stop him.

Techno turned another corner and continued on his nightly ride, when at the corner of his eye he saw a group of people chasing someone in the opposite direction. One of them had a large suitcase in their hands while the group chasing held crowbars and baseball bats. His suspicions made him turn his motorcycle towards them. They were running pretty fast, proving in his head that it wasn’t a game and something serious. 

It was one of those nights, where danger lurked in every corner.

He watched as they disappeared into an alleyway too tight for his motorcycle to drive into. He parked it just outside, making sure to lock it in place. Not only would he be mad but Phil would kill him, too. He took off his helmet and placed it on the seat of the bike, letting his short and messy pink hair free.

Techno walked into the alleyway and followed the sound of grunts and yelling. After taking a few turns in this labyrinth, he winced as he heard a loud and painful scream close by. Having his back against a stone cold wall, he peeked his head out and tried to observe the situation.

“I’m going to ask you again, who sent you?!”

The boy laughed, Techno noted. It was strange. It looked like he was having fun, despite how bad he looked. He had bruises and scars all over his arms and was flung onto the ground.

“And I’ll tell you again, nobody.”

The boy was punched straight in the face as the group laughed. He hung his head low in pain, still clutching the suitcase to his chest.

‘Guess that’s my cue..’ Techno thought in his head. He turned to the alleyway and slowly walked up towards them. His footsteps were loud and slow, echoing off of the walls and making the thugs turn their heads.

“Who might you be?” The “leader” of the group yelled.

“Just someone curious, and a bit bored.”

“You picking a fight? Against us?” He held his arms out signaling for the rest of his buds to turn their full attention as well.

“You lot are lucky I didn’t bring my blade with me.” Techno said with a sigh as he stood back into a stance. 4 v 1? Easy.

A man on the left made the first move, one of the ones with a baseball bat. He swinged at Techno with all of his might, but it was sloppy and messy. Techno easily moved to the side, watching the bat miss him and the man stumble forward. He grabbed the back of the guy’s shirt and kneed him forcefully in the stomach, tossing him behind.

Another man tried to punch him in the face, but Techno grabbed the punch and used the momentum to flip the man over his shoulder. He landed with a loud thud onto the cold floor. Techno was disappointed, he thought they would bring more of a fight.

“I thought this would be fun, but now I’m bored.”

Techno heard one of the guys come at him with a crowbar, the noticeable weight in their steps was telling enough. Before they could land any kind of hit, he lifted his head up and stared straight into the man’s eyes.

The crowbar stopped just above Techno’s head as the man skidded to a halt. Techno’s eyes were wide, seemingly looking into his soul. The man felt a shiver up his spine as every hair on his body began to stand up. Techno couldn’t see, but he knew.

“What are you doing?! Get on with it!” The leader screamed.

The guys began to shake. The crowbar dropped to the floor as he began to step back. Techno narrowed his eyes and started to stare deeper. The guy could feel it. He wasn’t moving at all, but it felt like he was creeping up on him.

“N-no… no..!” 

Techno sighed and stopped the staring contest, closing his eyes and looking down at the floor shaking his head. The guy let out a scream full of fright and ran out of the alleyway.

Techno sighed,” Too easy…”

The leader was all that was left, his own hands were shaking.

“Who are yo-”

The man was caught off by a whack in the head from the boy behind him. He fell to the floor as the boy walked over him with the suitcase in his right hand. A gritty black eye daunting on his face.

“Good job, you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for the rescue! I’ll be on my way now-”

“Hold on!” Techno called out as he lifted up the boy from the hood on his light blue hoodie.

It was one of those nights, where he met someone knew.

“Hey! Are you trying to choke me?!” The boy struggled against Techno’s grasp as he dangled his legs trying to touch the ground below him. While he was distracted, Techno snatched the suitcase from him and dropped the boy once he was done.

Techno hummed as he opened up the case, only to see a collection of very sharp and intricate knives.

“What were you doing stealing these?” He asked as he inspected them more.

“For a friend.”

“What kind of friend-”

“He’s a professional! Won tournaments! He asked me to pick up a specific set for him since he was busy, but when I went to the store he got them at apparently someone picked it up already!” The boy rambled as he got back up to his feet, dusting his hoodie off.

“So I tracked down the thugs who got them and stole it back.”

“Why didn’t you just buy a new one?”

“Cause stealing is more fun.”

Techno sighed,” Can’t argue with that..”

He closed the case, earning a sigh of relief from the boy. But before he gave it back, he asked him one more question.

“Last question, what’s your name?”

The boy rolled his eyes.” Skeppy. Now would you please give that back!”

“You promise your friend is responsible and isn’t a secret serial killer that will kill off the entire city?”

Skeppy laughed.” Honestly, sometimes I think he’s too responsible!”

Techno raised an eyebrow, but decided to trust Skeppy. He held out the suitcase in front of him and watched as Skeppy took it back. The two walked out of the alleyway, Techno asked if Skeppy needed to be taken home but he insisted he was fine.

“You sure kid?” Techno asked again as he fumbled with his motorcycle’s lock.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Ya think?”

Techno let out a soft chuckle as he pulled on his helmet. He was about to jump on the motorcycle and ride off, when Skeppy got his attention once again.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“What you did back there, are you what I think you are?”

Techno looked back in shock, thankful that his helmet was blocking his face. He stared at Skeppy in the most distraught way he has ever been in.

Only one thought was ringing through his mind,

‘There are others?!’

Techno sighed and regained his composure. This is gonna have to wait till later, he’ll have to tell Phil about this.

“Can’t have me revealing all my secrets to someone I just met, can I?”

Skeppy laughed as Techno got on his motorcycle. He turned the engine on, letting out a soft but loud whirring sound.

“If you are what I think you are, will we meet again?”

Techno sighed.” This city is big, only time will tell,” and with that he turned away from Skeppy and drove off into the night.

This time, the lights appeared brighter. Everything felt okay, content. There was a new energy inside of him that had been awoken, it was so nice knowing that he wasn’t alone.

It was one of those nights, where everything was okay. It was one of those nights, where Techno felt like he could do anything.

It was one of those nights in Lumin City.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn more, I have posted the basics on my new tumblr https://teriyakiwritingdesk.tumblr.com/
> 
> Seeya there!


End file.
